Little People
by N.V.9
Summary: Ever wonder where your belongings seem to go over the years? That question is constantly bugging Naruto, well, that is until he finds the little thief. And did he mention the thief is a very disturbed little perv!
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

For seventeen years, Naruto had always misplaced things, or as he liked to say, they disappeared as soon as he put them down. He had no idea where any of his things went even if he had them seconds ago. All he knew was that as soon as he put them down and left the room, it would be gone when he came back.

When he told his parents or friends, they always would say 'you probably put it somewhere else' after hearing this over the years, he came to believe it.

It all started when he was five, well that was the earliest he could remember losing anything. When he was five he lost his favorite sticker. He remembered leaving it on the floor by the color pencils as he tried to draw it. When he went to show his mother his drawing it disappeared.

When he was seven he had a toy car that he got from his grandpa. It came in a set of six all of them as big as the palm of his hand. He went to school one day and came back to his favorite orange one gone.

At eigth he lost his favorite t-shirt. He never even got to wash it.

Then from there a lot of other things disappeared. Some he remembered like his grandmother's necklace and others that were not so clear. Over the years what seemed important at the time had little meaning for him now. Sure he would like to find the unimportant objects but he wasn't really all that interested anymore, now that he couldn't remember what they were. He lost school pictures, not that he minded, but his mother got after him for those. Every year four school pictures would disappear. Which was weird because only one disappeared per season.

He would love to find that necklace though. It was a gift from his grandmother who got it from her grandfather and so on. She gave it to him when he was only twelve and when he was thirteen he took it off afraid he'd lose it in the river and placed it on his bed. When he came back it was gone. He searched his whole room for it but came up empty. He then searched his whole house and asked his parents if they saw it. When he couldn't find it for a week he told his grandmother. She was sad that he lost it but she said that things turn up when you least expect them. He still hoped to find it someday.

Soon Naruto realized that it was basically his favorite things that disappeared. From his favorite gum flavor to his lucky penny. So instead of leaving things out in the open he locked them up in a safety box that he kept under his bed.

Whenever he came home or went to bed or left his room for any reason, he put his favorite things in there. After a while of losing his favorite CD's to his second ipod, and would now how to save for the third on his own, he needed something that would stay where he left it.

For the most part he remembered to use the box but when he forgot, he would curse himself as he searced in vane for his missing object.

So at seventeen with sports, clubs, school council, and homework eating at his mind, he forgot to place his school ring inside the box as he stripped and went into the bathroom. Turning on the radio in there he began to relax after a hard day of practice, a bag of homework, and notes and ideas he had to go over for the school still going through his mind.

Ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist and another smaller one rubbing his hair dry, he turned off his radio. Clearing the mirror he stared at his reflection and sighed. He wished he could have a break, just one day where he had nothing to do or worry about. But none of that was going to happen. With college around the corner, he was being pushed by every pair of hands from his parents to his teachers, to succeed at the top of his class.

Opening his bathroom door he placed the towel over one shoulder and stopped in his tracks as he saw his ring walking away.

Well not really walking but more like being carried across his desk by a person the size of his hand.

"What the..."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto could not believe what he was seeing. Holy crap there was a little person stealing his ring! Hey! that bastard was stealing his ring!

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the little person before he could run off. "You can't just jack other peoples stuff!"

"Put me down!" the little person glared, not releasing his hold on the ring.

"Give me my ring and I will!" Naruto glared back, not wanting to hurt the little person but also not wanting to lose what was his.

"No. I found it, it's mine." the little person said narrowing his eyes.

"It was never lost."

"It was unattended."

"For like fifteen minutes!"

"Still unattended, therefore, you forfit the right to the ring."

"Let go or I'll squish you." Naruto threatened.  
The little person gasped in outraged. "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

For five minutes, both held eye contact, each refusing to lose.

"No." The little person said.

"Damn it! This cost me three hundred dollars!"

"And?"

"Let go!"

"No."  
Taking a breath Naruto took a seat at his desk and placed the little person with raven hair on his desk. With his hands he caged in the tiny raven and said, "What else have you stolen?"

"I do not steal." the person gasped in outrage, looking highly offended.  
"Fine, what else have you found?" Naruto rephased.

"Now that is an entirly different question." after nodding to himself for a few minutes, the little person looked Naruto in the eyes and said, "Whatever caught my interest."

"Which is?" Naruto asked getting frustrated.

"Little things."

"Did you take my necklace?"

"Which one?"

"The crystal one my grandmother gave me... Wait, what do you mean which one?"

"It doesn't matter, you didn't ask about those ones." The little person pointed out as he tapped his chin with his tiny finger. Man the guy was tiny. Naruto was starting to wonder if he was dreaming or maybe he ate something that didn't agree with him or maybe Sora slipped him something today at practice-

"Oh yes, now I remember." the little person said.  
"Well?" Naruto asked when the raven didn't deem it worthy to go on.

"It's my chandelier in my bedroom."

"Bedroom?" Naruto blinked before pushing that thought away, "Give it back, you can keep whatever else you freakin' took but give that one back."

"No." the little raven said stubberly as he crossed his arms and tried to look down his nose at Naruto.  
"Give it back."

"No."

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto wrapped one hand around the now yelling little person and held him eye level. "Give it back or I'll drop you."  
"You wouldn't hurt a person smaller then yourself." the raven gulped but refused to budge even if he was holding on to Naruto's hand for dear life.  
"Wouldn't I?"

"No." the raven stated.

"You're right." Naruto sighed as the tiny person slumped in relief. "But my mother's cat could care less."

"Cat?"

"Yep." Naruto grinned, going to the door he began calling his mother's golden tabby, Nibi.

"What are you doing!" the little raven yelled.

"I warned you." Naruto smirked as the tabby came running. The tiny person saw the cat running gracefully down the hall. His jaw was hanging open and his eyes were wide. If possible he got even whiter.

"Close the door!"

"Give me my necklace." Naruto countered as the cat was only four feet away and getting closer.

"N-no. Close it!"

"She's going to be here in three, two-"

"WAIT!" at the sound of another voice coming from inside his room, Naruto spun and accidently slammed the door on the cat's face.

"What the..." he whispered in shock as more tiny people came running out from no where. "What the hell." he said before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell forward, the tiny person still clutched in his hand.

L _ P

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled as they ran to the blonde giant. "Sasuke!"

"Right here." Sasuke said pushing Naruto's strong fingers back and standing up. He knew he should have moved off the giant's hand, but to be honest, he didn't really want to. This blonde giant was the center of his universe. Sure he may have made a scene with the giant in telling him to let him go, but that was all for show. He was just showing Naruto he meant business.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked checking him over.

"I'm fine." Sasuke grumbled.

"He's pretty." Neji stated moving closer to Naruto's face.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled moving quickly to stand between _his_ Naruto and his annoyances.

"What were you thinking!" Iruka yelled shaking Sasuke by his shoulders. "You're not supposed to let giants see you!"

"I didn't mean for him to." Sasuke replied and although he should have felt afraid, he wasn't. He was happy Naruto saw him. Now Naruto knew he existed and could return his love.

"Why do you keep having to steal his things?" Shikamaru asked watching Naruto sleep.

Naruto really was an angel. He was perfect and Sasuke liked perfect things.

"He's naked." Ino pointed out and started giggling.

Blinking Sasuke realized she was right. Naruto wore nothing but a towel that had come loose in his fall. If he moved it a few inches he'd see Naruto's bare butt. Not that he hadn't seen it before. Heck Sasuke spent his life watching Naruto, watching, not stalking. How else was he supposed to take care of his future wife, if he didn't watch him?

Now of course he knew there were some problems with this relationship already. Size being one of them. Sasuke, though didn't mind. There was more of Naruto to love and he was all his.

"Sasuke you're drooling." Itachi smirked moving closer to Naruto.

"HEY!"

"I'm checking if he's still alive." Itachi stated innocently.  
"That better be all you're doing." Sasuke warned.

Itachi smiled as he turned back to Naruto and with both of his hand's he lifted one eyelid. "His pictures lack this brightness."

"I know." Sasuke nodded, "You can't capture beauty like this." Sasuke should know since he tried countless times. He used a camera that he had found in Naruto's mother's, and his future mother-in-law's, closet. With help from Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru, all of which he had to bribe, they got the camera into Naruto's room and set it up where they could always see Naruto, but where Naruto would never notice it. Sasuke would admit he had taken naked pictures of his future wife. He couldn't resist and Naruto was unknowingly flaunting himself in front of Sasuke's eyes. The camera was begging to go off.

"Should we wake him up?" Hinata asked blushing.

"Yes or otherwise his mother or father-"

"Ah-hem." Sasuke cleared his throat.

"And Sasuke's future in laws," Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes at his brothers stupidity. This relationship was not going anywhere. "are going to find him like this and think he got drunk again."

"We can't let them thi-" Shikamaru started only to be cut off by the young raven.

"Yes we can, cause then Naruto can be where I can see him all the time." Sasuke said already thinking about where he could find an empty beer can.

"No." Iruka stated narrowing his eyes at Sasuke who only pouted, not that he would admit to that. "Let's wake him up."

"How?" Sakura asked, and to Sasuke's annoyance, her eyes were eating up _his_ Naruto!, "He's amazing up close."

"And he's mine." Sasuke glared.

"You'll never work out." Sakura stated. "Maybe I should leave him my number."

"Do it and die!"

"Stop!" Itachi yelled already wishing to kill the idiots. Would they not see that six inch people could not even carry on a relationship with giants? "How do we wake him?"

"In fairy tales the prince kisses his princess." Kiba offered.

"Alright, move back." Sasuke said licking his lips and moving closer to Naruto's.

"Hold it lover boy." Itachi grinned as Sasuke tried and failed to escape from his clutches. "Let's leave that for plan not going to happen."

"I'm his prince!" Sasuke glared.

"This relationship is doomed." Shikamaru yawned. "He's way too big and you're way too little."

"And?"  
"That should say it all!"

"It says nothing... It only sounds like your racist against giants." Sasuke said lifting his nose.

"WHAT!" Shikamaru yelled before facepalming.

"Enough." Iruka sighed. Rubbing a hand over his forehead he tried to think. "Let's roll him over."

"How do you expect we do that?" Kiba demanded, "He's like a million pounds!"

"He's a healthy weight." Sasuke defended his wife to be.

"He's huge!"  
"Insult him one more time and I'll tell him to feed you to that damn cat!" Sasuke glared.

"Okay... What do we do?" Neji asked as everyone took a step back from the crazy Uchiha.

"Roll him... find rope or something." Iruka said clapping his hands and like one everyone scattered.  
When they all returned they each had different materials. Sasuke glared as Iruka was molesting his wife to be. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Safety pinning his towel so he doesn't flash us." Iruka huffed. "Okay everyone lets tie the ropes around one side and turn him."

Doing as told, the little people tied shoe string and yarn around Naruto. When they were done the whole village was out there and ready to pull as others went to push.

"Anyone who touches his man parts dies!" Sasuke screamed.

"On three!" Iruka yelled ignoring Sasuke. "One. Two. Three."

With all of their might, the little people slowly rolled over the golden beauty for what seemed like hours. Finally after a finale pull and push, Naruto was flat on his back and Sasuke was right beside his beautiful face as he hugged and kissed it in glee.

With annoyed huffs, most of the villagers returned to their homes leaving only four. Sasuke, who refused to be without his blonde, Itachi who decided he needed to try and save the blonde, Neji who wanted to see how things would turn up for Sasuke's sad nonexsistant romance and Sai who just decided he wanted to stay.

L _ P

Naruto groaned. He felt like his face was being molested by something but that couldn't be right.

He quickly did a whole body check and realized that he was okay, if a little cold. Shifting his head he groaned again.

"He's waking up!" something yelled beside his ear. "Get off!"

"No!" something shouted back and then it pinched his cheek.

"What the?" opening his eyes he blinked until his vision cleared. Without moving he looked down his body and spotted a dark mop of hair resting just beside his nose. "Please tell me I'm dreaming." he whispered. "Or that I have very hairy boogers."  
"So you dream of me too?" The little person smirked shifting to his knees and showing Naruto a familiar form. "I'm not a booger." he glared seconds later.

"What?" This thing was speaking in riddles. Well not so much riddles... what was going on!  
"Enough Sasuke." Something growled beside his other ear. Turning a little he grimanced as the little person on his face squeezed his nose to hold on and began shouting at him.

"Who are you?" he asked another raven.

"I am Itachi. Brother to that moron on your face."  
"Who's the moron?"

"Sasuke." the moron on his face said happily before scowling. "I'm not a moron!"

"Right. I'm Sai." Sai said moving to stand near Itachi, "That's Neji." he pointed to another behind him.

"Um, hi." Naruto said, "I'm Naruto." God please tell him this was just a dream. That he might have drank something without remembering or maybe he had a bad brownie. Please say he was making this all up because he was maybe high. Not that anyone beside Sora would know he'd ever been high.  
"We know." Neji said rolling his eyes. "You're all the moron talks about."

"I'm not a moron!" Sasuke yelled standing on Naruto's nose and stomping his foot.

"Ouch!" Naruto said quickly grabbing his nose with both hands, in the process, squishing Sasuke against his face. "Are you trying to break my nose!" he demanded. Then he froze when he felt something weird. Moving his hands quickly he pulled the little raven off of his face and stared in horror. "Did you just lick me?"

"I thought we were making out." Sasuke said. "You caught me by surprise but it's okay. I catch on quickly." he boosted.

This could not be real. This was a nightmare. A big bad scary nightmare in the form of a little bity person. Not real. Not real. Not real. "Will you stop talking, I'm trying to wake myself up!" he glared at the tiny raven in his hand. "Stop hugging my thumb!"

"But I like it." Sasuke said closing his eyes and squeezing tighter. "It's so nice."

"Off!" Naruto demanded trying to pry Sasuke off and place him by the tiny people. Dangling Sasuke near the others, Naruto used his free hand to try and pull him off without hurting him as the others grabbed on to Sasuke and pulled. Yet Sasuke never let go. Instead, he kicked Neji in the face, kicked Sai to his butt and just barely missed Itachi, before swinging his legs and latching on to Naruto's other hand. "Don't you listen! God you're worse then my ex girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" Sasuke asked shocked as he landed with a plop on the floor. His shock quickly turning to anger. "Who said you could have a girlfriend!"

"Why does it matter?" Naruto rolled his eyes and looked down at himself. No wonder he was cold, he was still in his towel. Getting up, being careful not to flash the little people or squish them, he moved to his closet and grabbed a pair of boxers thrown on the ground. "Can you turn around?" he asked the little people.

"Why?" Sasuke asked clearly confused.

"He's already seen you naked." Sai said.  
"What!" this could not be happening to him.

"He has pictures of you lining his bedroom walls. All of them are naked poses of you going into the shower, getting out of the shower, changing, playing with yourself-"

"I like those ones." Sasuke interrupted Sai as Naruto stared in horror.

"He has pictures of you working out, doing homework-"  
"I think he gets it." Neji whispered quietly as he watched Naruto lose all color in his face and lean against the closet door for support.

"Please tell me this isn't real." Naruto whispered faintly.  
"It's real." Itachi sighed nodding his head sadly. "He only stalks you, I have to live with him."

"How many times have you seen me naked?"

"Um a lot." Sasuke drooled. "A lot."

"For how long?"

"Since I realized we were meant to be together. Now I know what your going to say. Who's going to be seme and who's going to be uke-"  
"That was the last thing on my mind!" Naruto yelled. "You pervert. Have you not heard of privacy!"

"Yes, but I don't see what you're getting at here." Sasuke said confused.

"You've seen me naked! You stalked me! You probably tried to rape me in my sleep!"

"Oh is that all? You're angry because I've seen you naked? You can see me then and we'll make it even. When we get married you can't wear any clothes." Sasuke said unbuttoning his shirt, completely missing everything else Naruto said.

"What are you doing!" Naruto's jaw dropped as Sasuke continued to remove his shirt.

"I'm making us on even grounds. It's okay to drool. This is all yours." he gestured to his little body.

"Sasuke I doubt-" Sai started but stopped as Naruto's clean boxers flew at them and knocked them all over.

"Where is the damn camera?" the blonde demanded as the little people grumbled and climbed out from under the boxers. Well all but Sasuke that is, because he was too busy singing and rolling in Naruto's underwear. Yes he may have stolen a clean pair to use as his bed sheets as well as a few other things.

"God!" Naruto grumbled picking up his boxers and dropping the annoying raven on the ground with a thump. "Have you no shame?"

"He's an idiot. I think our mother dropped him on the head one too many times." Itachi answered honestly.

"She did not. Mother said she craddled me and never put me down." Sasuke shot back.

"Idiot." Sai shook his head in wonder at the Uchiha. They were supposed to be smart but Sasuke was proving all facts about the Uchiha blood wrong.

"Listen, Sasuke was it?" At the ravens eager nod, Naruto went on, "This between me and you won't work."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked confused again.  
"One, I know nothing about you and two, you're the size of my hand. Then there is number three, I'm not into guys. I like girls."

"No." Sasuke said shaking his head. "All of that mean's nothing."  
"What are you tal-"

"This discussion is over. When you get your brain back and realize that you're an idiot, we'll talk." with that Sasuke stalked off toward a corner of his room, which took a while because Naruto's room wasn't small, then he disappeared.

"Do you guys live in my wall?"

"Yeah, it's a city in there." Sai answered. "Can you give me a lift? I don't feel like walking."

Naruto sighed and bent down to pick up the three little people. Moving to where Sasuke disappeared at, he knelt and put them down. "Do you know where the camera is?"

"Nope." Neji said pushing a piece of his wall with his hand and disappearing inside followed by Sai.

"Itachi?"

"Sorry, you're on your own. Sasuke's a little nutty when it comes to you. He already has your future planned out and what you'll wear to your wedding."  
"Which is?" Naruto asked huffing.  
"A wedding dress he found on the internet. Oh yeah, um we tend to use a few of your things when you're not here or sleeping." Itachi said, "Hope you don't mind?"

"Um, I guess not. Just keep Sasuke away from my underwear." Naruto said and turned when his phone rang. When he turned back Itachi was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke layed upon his bed with his favorite blanket, a pair of Naruto's clean boxers, wrapped around his body. With a sad sigh he turned his head to the ceiling and met bright blue eyes looking down at him. Well, it was a picture taken by Sasuke that Naruto never knew about. At that one point in time, Naruto had turned to watch something on his TV while working on his homework and Sasuke just had to take the picture. Now it, along with the millions of others, covered his walls and his ceiling. He tried to get the village to put the blonde's pictures all over the place and be worshipped like a god, but they all refused. He supposed it was best that way. Naruto was his, he wouldn't want them to get any ideas.

Right now, though, that wasn't the problem. The problem was Naruto had a girlfriend. He didn't have the virgin lips Sasuke had planned to marry. He was... he was a lip whore! How could he date another and a girl at that? Didn't he see that Sasuke was his perfect half?

Sure Sasuke may be a bit tiny to the blonde. And sure maybe one night, while they were sleeping, Naruto might roll over and squish him. And sure Sasuke would never be able to hold Naruto in his lap. And sure he wouldn't be able to hold his hand without being held in said hand. And sure Sasuke would have to work extra hard and longer hours so that he could afford to feed the blonde a least a meal a day. And sure Naruto could never wear his clothes on anything but his fingers or his toes since they were so small. And sure sex might be a bit confusing at first, but Sasuke had a plan to guide the blonde in the right direction. There was no way he was going to be the uke in their relationship, that was Naruto's job.

"Are you still pouting?" Itachi asked as he came into the room. At once he was assulted by pictures of Naruto naked, half naked, clothed, sleeping, eating, talking on the phone, naked, doing homework, pouting, naked, glaring at the door, talking to himself, naked, jacking off, napping, cleaning, naked, and well that was pretty much it. Those pictures were at every corner in the room. Their wasn't any sign of what color the wall actually was. Even Sasuke's furniture had the blondes face or name. Then there was all the objects Sasuke had stolen everywhere. Each thing was in a glass case and dated on the day he took it. In the center of the room, dangling from the ceiling, was the necklace Naruto would have fed Sasuke to the beast, or as Naruto called it, the cat for.

"I'm not pouting." Sasuke pouted as he turned to glare at his brother.

"Sure you're not. You know Sasuke, you might as well stop this nonsense now. I mean, Naruto is a giant and you are-"

"His future husband." Sasuke clarified.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Itachi facepalmed. "Sasuke, Naruto is-"

"My future wife." Sasuke nodded. "I know, but Itachi he pretty much... well he cheated on me."

"Please tell me you're not going to cry?"

"No." Sasuke said tearfully. "How could he? I thought he loved me?"

"He didn't even know you existed until a few hours ago."

Sasuke lifted his brow at his brother's stupidty. "And your point is?"

"He- Why do I even bother?" Itachi went on, "He never listens and it's like his brain deletes half of what I'm trying to tell him. Not to mention his-"  
"Do you think he liked the girl? I mean was she, I don't know, prettier then me?" Sasuke asked shocked by the idea. Ever since he was little he was known as the prettiest guy ever! Girls wanted him and guys wanted to be him. He was a hunky guy that was already taken much to everyones sadness. Maybe Naruto didn't know what a prize he had in Sasuke? Maybe he didn't feel the need to try and impress him because he didn't know about Sasuke's stalkers? That had to be it. He didn't know the gift that was given to him. "Say again?" He asked his brother.

"I said a girlfriend would explain all the late night calls durning movie night." Itachi said. He hated when he wanted to go watch a movie on the big screen, or Naruto's little 26", when Naruto got a call. All he would hear afterward was the chuckles and the perverted whispers. "And it would also explain why those calls made him get his hand reunited with his penis so many times."

"Say again?" Sasuke said seeing red. Itachi did not just say what he thought he did, did he?

"And why he was always coming home late or going out." Itachi went on unknown to Sasuke's growing rage. "Sometimes he'd come back with a goofy smile on his face and be in the best of moods... Do you think he had se-"

"Finish that word and you will die a painful death!" Sasuke threatened looking like a demon. "Naruto only wants my touch. HE THINKS OF MY TOUCH AND DREAMS OF IT! IT'S ME THAT MAKES HIM FEEL HIMSELF!"

"Sasuke! He didn't know about you then!" Itachi yelled then yelped when he was tackled and repeatedly forced to hit his head against the floor.

"What is going on in here!" their dad shouted as he came running in to separate the two. "Sasuke let go of him. Let go. Sasuke. Let. Go. Now." His father glared pointing to the floor as Sasuke growled and continued to strangle his brother. "Don't make me get the straw!"

Plop. "Ouch." Itachi groaned as he stood with the help of his dad. "My head hurts."

"It should. You have seven lumps growing on the back of your head. Your nose now has twins to either side of it and I can't really see your eyes. You look like a chipmunk." his father nodded in sympathy.

"Father tell Itachi he's not welcomed in Narutotopia." Sasuke said referring to his room. "He is banned for life and is no longer a might-have-been member of my club."

"Sasuke, honey," their mother started, "You are the only member of the club. In fact, you missed your club meeting. I made snacks but you weren't there to eat them."

"What?" Sasuke gasped. How could this have happened? He missed the meeting! Now he was behind on what was going to go down for the club. What was decided about the rearragement of the Naruto XXX picture film? Was it going on as schedualed or did something change?

"Besides I don't want to be part of your club." Itachi said through swollen lips. "It's stupid and irrational."

"That's because you weren't invited to join." Sasuke shot back. "Get out, I have to make a few calls and find out what I missed. I hope I don't get kicked out." he muttered to himself as he slammed the door shut on all of their faces.

"He does know he's the only member, right?" Itachi asked his parents.

"Are you still trying to join?" His father asked, shrugging off his question.

"I... YES! I just want to be in a club!" Itachi cried, running to his room and slamming the door.

"Are they really our sons?" Fugaku asked his wife.

"Yes dear, they are." she smiled.

L _ P

Naruto was freaking out. He couldn't keep ignoring his room like he'd been doing all day. His parents were already starting to look at him oddly. They had yet to ask why he was avoiding his most favorite place to be.

He couldn't tell them he had a little person stalker in there, who so happened to steal his underpants and all of his favorite things over the years.

When it was time for bed, he tried to pretend to fall asleep on the couch, but his dad just woke him up and told him to get to bed.

So with slow pitiful steps, Naruto walked to his room and opened the door. Where was the camera? Was it on him,waiting to take a picture?

With a deep breath, he walked into his room and flicked on the light. Nothing. There were no little people anywhere. Thank the aboves, he sighed as he moved to his bed.

Not wanting to flash any of the little people, mostly his stalking pervert, Naruto dropped on to his bed, fully clothed, and quickly fell asleep.

When he woke next it was to his eyelid being forced open. "You're awake." Sasuke nodded, "We need to talk."

"How long have you been standing there?" Naruto whispered, watching Sasuke fix his tiny clothes into place as he stood on the pillow beneath Naruto's head.

"A while, you wouldn't wake up so I decided I had to wake you up, but that's not important. We need to talk about this 'girlfriend' of yours." Sasuke hissed as he made quotation marks with his fingers. "When did this happen? And why wasn't I informed?"

"Uh, it happened like four weeks ago." Naruto answered sitting up slowly so he didn't knock Sasuke off of his pillow, "You didn't try to molest me, right?"

"Not this morning, no. I woke up late because I was upset about yesterday." Sasuke pouted angrily. "My routine is off completely."

"Wait! You actually have molested me!" Naruto glared angrily at the raven as he held his hands over his privates.

"You're my future wife, of course I did." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to change the subject-"

"I think I have a right to know about your morning routine!"

"Why?"

"Maybe because you molested me!" Naruto sputtered.

"It was a morning fondle. Trust me, you would have loved it." Sasuke promised, brushing it off. "Now about this girl-"

"I broke up with her three, no, four days ago. She was clingy and demanded me with her all the time... Who gave you the right to molest me!"

"The president of the Narutofanclub. It's all one word because it makes it look more cool." Sasuke whispered.

"Who is the damn pres... You."

"Yep, the one and only. I'm also the vice, sec, treas, and, well, the only member. People need to be invited but so far I have yet to find someone promising." Sasuke admitted. "No one measures up to me. Speaking of my club, because of you, I missed a meeting and almost got my membership revolked."

"How? You're the only member." Naruto frowned in confusion, he was sure you needed more then one person to have a meeting.

"It took fast talking on my part, but I was able to hold onto my place." Sasuke said standing taller with pride.

"Naruto, son, you're going to be late to school if you don't get up." his dad said knocking on the door.

"Crap. I'm up." Naruto said quickly and jumped out of bed. Turning to Sasuke he said, "There better not be a camera in there or you are going to be fish food."

"You don't have fish." Sasuke said but Naruto was already in the bathroom. He wasn't done talking to the blonde. School? What was Naruto's school like? Better yet, who was the skank trying to take his blonde? Oh Sasuke was so going to find out.

Looking around he spotted Naruto's bag beside his desk. Falling to his butt on the bed, he slid down the sheets until he landed on the floor and took off running to the bag. By the time he got there he was exhausted, mentally he told himself to get a remote control car. Unzipping one of the side pockets, he jumped in and cursed as he landed on a pencil. Throwing a few things out, he made himself comfortable and just barely sat down when the bag was being picked up.

"Bye dad! Bye mom!" Naruto shouted as he left the house with a little person in tow.

L _ P

"That did not just happen, right?" Neji said unable to look away from the doorway.

"Sasuke just..." Kiba tried but failed to finish.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed as he pulled the other two away to go and tell Fugaku his son just went to school.

L _ P

Naruto grinned as he barely made it to his first class. Taking his normal seat in back, he sighed.

"You were almost late." Gaara pointed out in his normal monotone voice. To everyone else, Gaara was freaky but to Naruto and their friends, he was one of the coolest guys alive and very amusing when drunk. When drunk, Gaara tended to love everybody and find everything attractive. One time Sora had gotten Gaara so drunk, he made out with a tree. Of course Sora just had to take pictures and blackmail the red head. After that, Gaara never drank with Sora around. Of course, Gaara now hated Sora's guts but Naruto couldn't blame him. It also didn't help that Sora was the one that got the alcohol.

"Yeah... woke up late." he said quickly. No way was he going to mention his morning talk with Sasuke. He didn't even want to think about Sasuke at this moment. Just thinking about the raven made him think about all his past morning woods and how many he thought were from dreams of naked girls and how many were actually created by Sasuke... even that thought sent a shudder down his spine. Maybe he should get an exterminator? He could tell his parents he saw some roaches in his room and they'd quickly call someone... with a sigh, he knew he couldn't do that.

"You okay?" Haku asked feeling concerned at the quick emotions flowing over Naruto's usually happy face. "You look a little green." Haku was the reasonable friend that tried and failed to keep them out of trouble. Naruto figured it would be easier to train a dog to talk then to keep him and his small group of friends in line. It also didn't help that Haku tended to forget to keep them out of trouble when Deidara was along to sway them.

"I'm good." Naruto nodded quickly as he shook frightening thoughts of Sasuke away. "Where's Sora?"

"Who cares, he's an idiot." Gaara said glaring at Sora's empty chair. "He can go die."

"You're never going to forgive him, are you?" Haku laughed at the red head's annoyance.

"No."

"Okay class settle down-"

"I'm here!" Sora shouted as he ran through the door before it fully closed. "Not late since I made it before the door closed." he went on as he grinned at their teacher. Sora was the most annoying of them becase he argued about everything. He'd argue until the other person gave up. He argued when he wasn't even part of the argument. Naruto suspected he argued just to argue and if he could argue with himself and not look crazy, he probably would. The only one he couldn't win an argument with was Deidara or Coach Kisame. No one fought with Coach Kisame.

"Nice to know, now take your seat." Sasori sensei deadpanned as he looked down at his watch waiting for what everyone knew would come.

And come it did. The door opened again and in walked a happily smiling blonde. "Late, blah, blah, blah. Detention, blah, blah, blah. What's the punishment for today?" Deidara asked as he waited.  
Naruto grinned at his last best friend. Out of all of them, Deidara enjoyed making life hell for everyone and had a habit of writing down things in his notebook. Yes a notebook, which he carried in his pocket at all times for unknown reasons. Anything that went into the notebook was never good. Deidara was the one that liked to push things a bit with everyone and always had the last word. He was always in and out of trouble but had a way of making every punishment seem like fun. For the most part, half the things they did, they got away with.

Of course it could of helped that, Sora, Haku, Gaara, Deidara, and Naruto were all in sports, student council, and part of many and practically every club on the school campus.

"Why give you one? You never take them seriously and have way too much fun doing them." Sasori sensei said as he frowned at the smiling blonde. "Why must you always be late to my class?"

"Because it starts too early." Deidara said seriously. "Who in their right mind would wake up at eight in the morning? If your class started at, let's say, one in the afternoon, I might be here on time. Better yet, if it started at three then I, for sure, would be here on time."

"School is over at three."

"I see your point but I'm not understanding your meaning behind it."

"Go sit down." Sasori sensei sighed in annoyance as he turned to the board and began talking. "Everyone, get out a paper and pen, we're doing notes today. Of course, you all better copy them down or else you'll fail the test tomorrow since everything I'm going to tell you today will be on it."

"Man, you just broke my heart!" Sora glared at the older red head. "Are you trying to kill me!"

"Everyday." Sasori sensei sighed, already feeling the headache that was building up. "Now if I don't see pens and paper appearing soon, I will lock you all in a room with Coach Kisame."

At once bags were opened and a sound of shuffling could be heard. No one wanted to be stuck with Coach Kisame. The man was out for blood or something. It was because of Kisame that the school's sport teams were always number one. Kids were not going to lose for fear of being killed. If even one point was scored against them, the team would begin to sweat. One point was all it took to start the slowly down hill journey to their doom.

Even the five of them were not immune to Coach Kisame's wrath. Naruto was kind of surprised that the teachers didn't use Kisame all the time.

Pulling out his own paper, Naruto reached into the side of his bag pocket to grab a pen. What he found instead made him frown in confusion. With the frown in place, he pressed against the warm object that was in place of his pen and then gasped when said warm objected moved against his finger.

With growing horror for what he thought it was, and hoping he was wrong, Naruto slowly looked inside the pocket and saw his newest nightmare. Sasuke, aka, miniture stalker, wrapped around his finger dry humping away. "AHHHH!" Naruto screamed, pulling his hand away as if it were on fire and falling out of his seat.

"What the hell!" Sora yelled as one of Naruto's arms smacked him on the head, never again was he sitting right next to the stupid blonde. "I think I have brain damage now!"

"You just realized?" Deidara commented as he watched Sasori sensei question Naruto, stopping Sora from answering back.

"May I have the reason why you decided to distrupt my class?"

"I saw my nightmare." Naruto said without thinking as he got back into his seat and dropped his bag on the floor, not caring about the muffled, very angry, shout.

"Your nightmare?" questioned their teacher as everyone started laughing. Even Gaara had a smirk forming on his face.

"Yep," Naruto went on, uncaring of how much of an idiot he sounded like.

"And what exactly does your nightmare consist of?" Sasori sensei went on.

"Little, disgusting, and very unwanted critters." Naruto went on as he rested his foot on his bag. Take that Sasuke!

"Critters?"

"Look are we going to talk about Naruto's fears all day or are we going to learn?" Sora demanded from the seat beside him as he came to his rescue, though Naruto doubted Sora did it for him as much as he did it for his own pleasure. "I did not wake up at freaking seven forty-five in the morning to talk about Naruto!"

Thank you Sora! Leave it to him to start something with everything out of anything

"So now you want to learn?" Gaara asked from his seat beside Deidara with annoyance in his eyes. Of course, unless you were close to him like they were, all everyone saw was the same boredom as always.

"Duh! Isn't that the point of school?" Deidara said also coming to Naruto's rescue and marking down something in his notebook... great, Naruto was going to suffer later. "Now sensei do your teaching stuff or whatever you were doing."

"Thank you for the advice." Sasori sensei said rolling his eyes.

"Glad to help. I didn't become Vice pres for nothing." Deidara nodded as people clapped and cheered for him.

"I'm still shocked you even got on the council." Sora smirked.

"I'm shocked you know how to do anything... Oh wait you don't know how to do anything." Deidara shot back, not really fully awake, so his come-backs were slightly slacking.

"You're lucky we're friends." Sora growled.

"You're lucky I let you think we are friends." Deidara said and after that Sora had nothing else to say. Naruto couldn't say he was suprised since Deidara always tended to have the last word.

"Naruto," Haku whispered from in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Why is there cursing coming from your bag?"

Naruto frowned and listened to his bag and realized Haku was right. "I think my phone is in there and I might have dialed someone." he said quickly. He would die of humiliation if his friends found out that he had a tiny pervert after him.

"Really? Who did you dial? They sound like they either hate you or love you. I can't tell." Sora asked as he tilted his ear closer to the bag on the floor and translated what was being said, "'Naruto, you're lucky you're hot and we're going to get married because otherwise I'd kill you'. You're getting married?"

"No." Naruto whispered quickly as Gaara turned his attention toward him and Deidara leaned over his shoulder.

"The voice is saying yes." Sora went on. "Who is that? Someone we know? Is it Tayuya? You guys just broke up right?"

"We are completely over." Naruto said as he tried to figure out how to shut Sasuke up without killing him.

"It can't be Tayuya," Haku said looking down at the bag in shock as it went on to curse out Tayuya and demand her death.

"Then who?" Deidara asked intrigued. Before Naruto could stop him the other blonde grabbed the bag and went for the side pocket.

"Excuse me!" Sasori sensei shouted as his face went red. "I will not have you distrupt my classroom!"

"You're doing that yourself." Sora argued as Naruto quickly took his bag back and put it under his desk. "You could have ignored us but you didn't. Therefore, not our fault."

Sasori sensei looked on the verge of either killing them or throwing something. Taking a breath, he went on as calmly as he could, "You five are going to spend the day after school, cleaning this room-"

"Can't." Sora said. "We have student council and you know we can't miss that. Plus we have practice with Coach Kisame afterwards. Unless you want to be the one to tell him that his star players can't come because you kept us in class..."

"I wouldn't want to be that person. Imagine the pain. I still hear stories about stories from thirty years ago." Deidara went on nodding his head in a knowing way.

"Deidara..." Sasori stressed his name as his fist clenched around the marker in his hand, causing it to break.

"Yes sensei?" Deidara asked innocently.

"... ... ... Nothing." Sasori said and went back to teaching the class. After that, everything went back to normal with Sora occasionally contradicting Sasori sensei because he believed something wrong. Half the things Sora believed were true, just made Naruto want to smack his friend in the head again in hopes of a brain being found.

When class came to an end, Naruto was quickly pulled aside by all four of them and taken to an empty class room.  
"Spill." Gaara demanded.  
"We're going to be late to class." Naruto said turning to Haku who he thought would take his side.  
"This is more important." was the only response.

After trying and failing to get out of the empty class, even going so far as to shout rape, Naruto finally sighed in defeat before moving over to a random desk. "Don't say anything." he ordered as the others nodded and Deidara got his little notebook out. With a roll of his eyes, he opened the side pocket and grabbed a startled Sasuke.

Pulling him out, he opened his hand and watched as the little raven straightened out his clothes and looked at the others before turning to Naruto. "You just broke the rules." he said.

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure if any rules were broken, you did it first." Naruto glared at the tiny pervert.

"Hn."

"What..." Haku started as his eyes went wide.

"The..." Gaara went on as his mouth fell open.

"Freaking..." Deidara said as his notebook fell to the floor.  
"Hell." Sora finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Is this like the new trend?" Haku finally asked, "Where instead of little dogs, we carry around little people?"

"Are they potty trained?" Sora asked seconds later. "My mom won't let me get a pet unless it's potty trained."

"I'm not an animal." Sasuke glared with his hands on his hips. "I'm Naruto's future husband."

"Husband?" Gaara questioned.  
"What the hell!" Deidara yelled. "You said you weren't into guys when I asked you to help me get rid of Hidan! What kind of friend are you! Letting poor me be molested by the guy that wants to get into my pants!"

"I'm not gay!" Naruto said quickly. "This is my perverted stalker!"

"Naruto is in love with me." Sasuke said, bringing all of their attention to him again. "He takes me with him everywhere he goes."

"How long have you been... in love?" Haku asked.

"I do not love him!" Naruto shouted at the same time that Sasuke calmly said, "Since we were children."

"Will you shut up!" the blonde glared at the little person in his hand. What did he do to end up with this thing as a stalker? No, his demented, freaky, needed-to-get-his-brain-checked stalker? "Why are you here? How did you get in my bag? WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Naruto, please lower your voice," Sasuke said with a lift of his chin, "I swear, when we get married we are going to sit down and have a talk about your outburst. Of course, before we get to our first offical kiss as husband and wife, you'll need to bleach your mouth. I will not have the taste of some bimbo-"

"For the last time, I don't like guys and we are not getting married!" Naruto glared at the now pacing raven in his hand.

"You know in a freaky way," Gaara said, "He's kind of cute."

At his statement, everyone, including Sasuke, looked at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"I said kind of... like a kitten... or a puppy... would you stop staring at me!" Gaara glared with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Anyway..." Deidara said getting his notebook from the floor and writing something down. From his angle, Naruto made out Gaara's name and something about blackmail.

"That better not have my name." Gaara hissed.

"Of course not," Deidara waved him off as he dismissed him, "Let's not be rude. Naruto introduce us to him."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Deidara lifted a brow and waited. "Your mother raised you better then-"

"Fine!" Naruto rolld his eyes, "Everyone this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is everyone-"

"I'm Deidara," Deidara said reaching out a pinky to shake Sasuke's hand. What was the blonde up to? Naruto wondered. "This is Haku, my pretend boyfriend-"

"I am not your pretend anything," Haku said quickly.

"-because Naruto refused to be my pretend boyfriend." Deidara finished.

"So you are also my rival?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked the other blonde up and down. Deidara wasn't ugly, that much he could tell, but he had nothing on him. Sasuke was made like a god. At most, Deidara was made like a god's second cousin... twice removed.

"Please, you can have Naruto," Deidara answered, "he cannot handle all this. I just wanted to use him but then he started dating Tayuya and I turned to Haku. Not that it does much good because Haku still lets Hidan molest me." insert glare at Haku who only rolled his eyes.

"Tayuya? She is the bimbo that took my blonde's virgin lips?" Sasuke asked, uncaring of Deidara's own life. Who's life could be more important than his own? No ones, that's who.

"No, I think that was Kin?" Deidara offered with a thoughtful look, "Or was it Karin? No, no it was definitely Karui...or was it-"

"Deidara," Haku cautioned, "I think you better stop."

"Why?" Deidara asked.

"I think his head is going to explode." Haku whispered as Sasuke grew redder and redder with each name listed.

"Is there any more?" Sora asked, reaching for a pissed Sasuke and picking him up by the back of his shirt. "Do you keep them in a rat cage or something? What do they eat?"

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sasuke shouted, swinging his arms and legs to try and break himself free. "You big brain dead moron! The second you put me down, I'm going to go all demon on your ass! Then I'm going to go all apeshit on every girl that Naruto cheated on me with!"

"I like him," Sora grinned and then yelped as Sasuke somehow bit him. "I hate him!"

"Sora!" Haku yelled grabbing Sasuke from Sora and holding him in his palm. "You are not supposed to pick on anyone smaller then yourself. Imagine if you hurt him or gave him brain damage."

"He already has it," Naruto glared at the raven being cuddled by Haku, "If he didn't, he wouldn't molest me in the morning and take pictures of me naked!"

"Say what?" Deidara said with a smirk appearing on his face as Sora started laughing and Gaara tried to hide his own.

"Shut up!" Naruto blushed. "Haku make them stop!"

"Okay..." Haku bit his lip and turned away, "Guys stop..." He said with a hand over his mouth.

"I hate you guys." Naruto glared as he grabbed Sasuke and dumped him in his bag. "I'm going home and taking this... thing back." Ignoring Sasuke's orders of 'let me out', Naruto walked out of the room and down the empty hallway. Escaping the school was way too easy. He was kind of surprised he didn't run into Hidan. The silver haired teen always seemed to pop up when Deidara was around.

When he opened his car door, he realized that three other doors opened as well. "What are you guys doing?"

"We want to come with." Deidara said from the passengers side. "And if you try to stop us, I'll tell everyone about that one party four months ago when you-"

"Fine." Naruto said with wide eyes. God if anyone knew about that party, he'd be ruined and if his parents found out... Maybe he should make reservations in the hospital?

"What party?" Gaara asked.

L _ P

"So where are they?" Sora asked looking around. "Do we need to put out cheese?"

"They aren't rats, you idiot." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Well... they probably ride them like horses." Sora argued.

"We do not have rats in our house." Naruto said as he put his bag on the bed and pulled a screaming Sasuke out. "Call... your friends."

"They aren't my friends," Sasuke said crossing his arms. "They are my servants that wish they were my friends. I'm too amazing for them to befriend."

"Whatever, just call them."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it." Sasuke said turning his head away.

"I thought we were just going to drop him off?" Gaara asked looking around for more little people. Where they watching them right now? Did he have little people in his house? Oh God! What if the kitchen catching on fire, when his sister was making dinner, killed them all!

"I kind of want to see them," Haku said looking around, afraid to take a step in fear of squishing them. "Naruto give Sasuke something he wants."

"No,"

"Do it or the party is going live," Deidara reminded.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto said glaring down at the one that caused all of this misfortune.

"Ask me properly," Sasuke said looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you freaki-"

"Naruto," Haku warned, taking Sasuke from the blonde and holding him up in front of him.

"Sasuke, what can I give you that you will take-"

"I said properly," Sasuke cut him off.

"How proper do you want?" Naruto growled.

"Beg me,"  
"You little shi-"

"Naruto, you heard your fiancee," Deidara said from his spot on the bed, deciding that if a little person would be stupid enough to hide on the bed, they were stupid enough to die, "beg."

"Sasuke." Naruto bit out, every word sounding stressed and forced, "Please. Won't. You. Call. Your. Friends."

"On your knees." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh hell no," Naruto hissed wishing to strangle the raven. He was pretty sure he had some dental floss to get the job done too.

"Then I won't call them-"

"I'll give you a kiss."

"Get your ass out here! We have guest!" Sasuke shouted quickly as he pulled a chapstick out of nowhere, half as big as his body, and dabbed at his lips.

"You are in so much trouble," came the reply as Itachi made his appearance with a few others beside him. "But that can be forgiven by me. Hello, I'm Itachi." Itachi said making lovely dovey eyes at Deidara.

"Awwww, I think he likes me!" Deidara... giggled? That couldn't be right, Naruto thought. Then again, the way Deidara was hugging the happy raven to his face... Well Deidara needed to be weird sometimes, right?

"Dibs on the one with the red triangles on his face," Sora said.

"Oh, look at the little raven with the long hair and pale eyes," Gaara cooed and then coughed when, once again, everyone turned to face him with gaping mouths. "Who said that?" He asked looking around.

"Um, Naruto," Haku called, his eyes taking in every little person appearing out of nowhere. "How many are in your room?"

"A village," Naruto answered. "A whole damn village."

"Where's my kiss?" Sasuke demanded, a few minutes later after waiting for _hours_ on end for it.

"You want a kiss?" Naruto asked.

"It was my reward."

"Fine," turning to his dresser, Naruto dug through his clothes and pulled out a candy. Handing it to Sasuke, hard enough to make him stumble, he said, "Enjoy your kiss."

"This was not what we agreed on," Sasuke stated.  
"I never said I was going to kiss you." Naruto smirked.

"Oh when we get married-"

"The only place we are getting married is my nightmares." Naruto countered.

"Hmmmm, and when do you plan to visit?" Sasuke asked as he unwrapped the top of the candy and took a big bite, well more like as big as his mouth would open, which wasn't very big so it didn't even look like there was a bite in the candy. "I'd like to get started on everything."

"Never." Naruto growled as he turned to Deidara.

"So tell me about yourself," Itachi was saying as he sat on Deidara's knee, legs crossed and a very small cup of coffee in his hand.

"Well," Deidara began, finger twirling in his hair as he sat on Naruto's bed, knees bent. "I have this stalker."

"Do tell."

Turning his gaze, Naruto looked away from the two and found Sora and Kiba over by the desk.

Both were eye to head, eyes narrowed, and arms crossed. Apparently they were having some kind of stare down.

"You blinked." Sora stated.

"I did not." Kiba answered and on went the stare down.

With a roll of his eyes, Naruto found Haku on the floor hearing Iruka explain the stress of his life along with every other adult in the village. There were hundreds upon hundreds of little chairs and a podium where Iruka was talking at. Haku just nodded his head to everything and gave his input. He reminded Naruto of the little people's Doctor Phil.

Toward the right of Haku and near Naruto's dresser, Neji sat on a ring box and Gaara was behind him, combing his hair with a very tiny comb. To the right of Neji was a long line of girls, and woman alike, each wishing to visit the saloon of the red head. All had a cut out picture of a hairstyle they wanted.

"What is wrong with your village?" Naruto asked the raven standing beside him on the shelf.

"A lot of things. I don't think they were born with a brain."

"I suppose that explains you."

"I have a brain." Sasuke countered.  
"Then I guess it's not always on you. What did you do, leave it in your other pants?"

"No, it's right here!" Sasuke glared as he pointed to his head.

"Must be small then." Naruto said with a sniff and then gasped as the side of his face was hit with the kiss candy. "What the hell!"

"It slipped." Sasuke whistled innocently. "Freak accident. I'm sure it was the cat."

Before Naruto could answer, he heard a knock at the front door. Moving away from Sasuke, he headed out of the room. "Sup Hidan."

"Hey Naruto," Hidan answered. "I'm looking for Deidara, I made him something in art today."

"Can I see?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the wrapped box in Hidan's hand.

"Sure. It's a sculpture of Deida-"

"Is he naked?" Naruto frowned, stopping Hidan from lifting the lid.

"Yes-"

"I don't want to see it." Naruto finished as he lead the way to his room.

"Why would you make a naked sculpture of Deidara? He's far from goregous. Now Naruto is beautiful. If I give you a picture could you make me one of him. About my size?" Sasuke asked from Naruto's shoulder.

"What the hell?" Naruto glared as the raven spoke near his ear, making him jump slightly. "When did you get there?"

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke waved him off as he continued to look at Hidan. "Well? Can you?"

"It's-it's-it's a little..." Not even bothering to finish as Hidan fainted right on the front porch.

"I think you killed him." Naruto remarked.

"It's my godly good looks. They stun everyone." Sasuke nodded.

"Right..."


End file.
